


8. Bow

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: F/M, Pepe and Patty adopted like four axolotl kids, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Grian's babysitting for Patty and Pepe
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Charles | Grian & Xisumavoid, Pufferfish Patty/Pepe Frogman
Series: YHStober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	8. Bow

X sighed as he looked Grian up and down; the man was rubbing his arm with a hopeful yet guilty expression on his face. X pinched the bridge of his helmet; he heard Grian sigh “I know the last person that visited caused Iskall to have a panic attack, and I’m sorry about that but-”

“Grian, it wasn’t your fault, if anything I blame your friend,” X’s protective of his hermits, and he doesn’t care about the feelings of someone that wasn’t one of his. “Uh- no offence” But then again, Grian was one of his as well.

Grian shook his head “I understand. Honestly, I want to apologise to Iskall about it still, and to be perfectly honest with you I would’ve taken care of them in another world but”

“Grian, hey” X placed his hands on Grian’s shoulder “I’m fine with you babysitting a couple of kids here, and I’m sure the rest of us would help you with whatever you need” Grian looked into his Admin’s eyes and noticed the sincerity behind his visor.

“Yeah, and I can’t thank you enough,” Grian grinned, he often forgets that he could trust the hermits to help out with things other than his building projects. He pats X’s arm and moves to leave the Admin’s base.

X stopped him before he could fly off “Remind me how many kids are you babysitting?”

“Oh uh four” Grian stuttered, and X’s jaw dropped “would that be a problem?” 

“No, no, it’s just, and I mean this least offensively, but why would anyone trust you with a couple of kids.”

Grian laughed and shrugged “I don’t know, and I’m questioning their minds as of right now” his voice grew an octave higher, he almost sounds like Mumbo for a bit. “I have no idea what I’m going to do, what if I killed them?” it didn’t look like Grian meant to say it out loud, but X wanted to wipe that frown off the man’s face.

“Hey, it’ll be alright, y’ know when I was a kid I had to babysit a couple of kids myself and y’ know what I do?” Grian tilted his head at his Admin, who patted his back “I just think to myself ‘what would my parents do and go from there” X grinned, but it dimmed when he saw the panicked look in Grian’s eyes.

Grian cleared his throat and nodded “Yeah, okay, I’ll do the opposite” he whispered, and X was about to correct him, but Grian flew off and was gone with the sound of rockets.

The day came, and Grian fidgeted, X was the only other hermit there as the others weren’t too keen on meeting another of Grian’s friends. Which is fine, Grian could live with his past and Hermitcraft separate, Grian just felt like it wasn’t fair for him to move on while others hadn’t yet.

The portal glowed, and Patty and Pepe walked through it, Patty’s hair was in a bun, and she wore a white sundress that complimented her yellow skin, while Pepe was in a blue hoodie and skinny black jeans, in their arms they held two water buckets each and handed them to Grian.

Grian stumbled with the four buckets and had to place one of them on his head as he pressed the other three against his body. All the buckets seemed to have tiny Anthropomorphic Axolotls in them, all of the different colours, yellow, brown, blue, and pink.

Pepe and Patty kissed each of their kids goodbye and told Grian about their feeding requirements, “are you sure I’m right for this?”

“You took care of Sam, and Taurtis didn’t you?” Patty smiled at him “You’ll be fine,”

Grian didn’t look like he believed her, but he shouldn’t be wasting their time when they have a court meeting to get to. Pepe had told him about their plan on getting custody over Patty’s living siblings; he just hoped they’d win.

The kids waved goodbye to their parents, and he could feel the axolotl on his head settling in for a nap, and if he remembered correctly, then their name was Mochi, a pink axolotl with a pastel blue shirt and rainbow skirt. At least that’s one less kid to worry about.

One of the kids peaked their head out, ‘Lottie’ their bucket said in permanent ink, they were yellow in colour, and their whiskers twitched as they smiled up at Grian, on their head was a magenta bow, and she wore an overall dress with a pastel purple striped t-shirt underneath. Grian smiled back at them.

In another bucket with the name, “Axel” on it was a shy brown axolotl peeking their head over the tip of the bucket, they squeaked and ducked under the rim when they noticed Grian watching them, they had on a little frog hoodie dress with frog eyes on the hood. Grian chuckled lightly when Lottie leaned over their bucket and blipped at their sibling.

The last one had the name “Cerulean” and was trying to climb out of their bucket Grian squeaked and slowly placed each bucket down before putting the blue axolotl back in their bucket; Cerulean wore a purple and white kilt with a black polo shirt. Grian knew this one would be a troublemaker when they stuck his tongue out at him and grinned.

“I am going to kill them X” Grian whispered, and X scoffed “no really, they’re really small, and you could fit one of them in Doc’s hand or something” Grian panicked as he watched the Lottie and Cerulean splash each other while Mochi slept and Axel hid. He was going to kill them, just like Pete killed his children.

“Nonsense, do everything your parents did remember?” X questioned rubbing Grian’s shoulder lightly, unknowing to the fact that it wasn’t the best of advice when it comes to Grian.

“Okay,” the shorter hermit said quietly and got up, he scooped the four buckets into his arms and nodded to X “Thanks for letting me babysit here on the server X,”

“No problem, if you ever need help I’m sure a couple of hermits would be happy to” X waved to Grian as the shorter man took a boat and rowed to his jungle. 

Grian sighed as he walked along the jungle, humming and making sure Cerulean stayed in their bucket, Mochi had woken up during the trek and was lazily swimming around in circles, occasionally blipping for food.

Lottie was splashing their water everywhere, and Grian kept having to stop and top up their bucket from a water bottle, while Axel was ever so slowly coming out of their shell.

Grian arrived at the mansion and placed the kids’ buckets next to a pond he had prepared for them, the short then ran towards his base, grabbed a shulker box full of food and ran back out.

He placed the shulker box next to the kids, and picked Cerulean up, as they managed to tip their bucket over and started crawling away towards the jungle, Grian placed the kids’ inside the pond one by one and began feeding them.

It was peaceful to be honest, watching the kids eat and tear away the flesh from bits of fish and bite-sized pieces of steak. Lottie seemed to enjoy playing with their food often, circling it like a shark before eating it. In contrast, Cerulean and Mochi would play tug of war with the bigger chunks, Cerulean usually wins, and Grian ended up having to feed Mochi and Axel by hand. Mochi more often than not biting their babysitter’s fingers and Axel nibbling and swimming away if Grian so much as twitches.

After lunch, Grian places them back in their buckets and carries them into one of the rooms in his mansion. Mochi clapped their hands and made grabbing motions towards the art supplies strewn across the floor, Grian chuckled at them and placed their bucket next to the art supplies. He put a shulker box on the floor and placed Axel and Lottie on it before leaning against it and placing Cerulean’s bucket between his legs.

Grian reached over and took Mochi out of their bucket, Cerulean tapped at Grian’s fake leg and tilted their head curiously at him, Grian chuckled and rolled up his pant leg, it was made out of rocks and painted to look like skin. However, you could still see the cracks where one rock stops and another begins.

Cerulean, Axel, and Lottie tapped him, their eyes asked him the question, and Grian sighed “I’ll tell all of you when you're older,” Grian smiled and rubbed Cerulean’s head.

He could feel Lottie brushing their tiny fingers against his hair, and moments later, Axel’s fingers joined theirs. Grian watched as Mochi covered their hands with paint and started coating the wall with splatters of colours. Cerulean patted Grian and pointed to Mochi, the sweatered man sighed and picked them up from their bucket and placed them next to their pink sibling.

It’s odd, watching the two kids paint on his walls and feeling the other two tie bows into his hair and adding extensions from the shulker box beneath them, it’s calming with the sun streaming in from the window and the parrots singing their songs, much more calming, with no wounds or problems to solve. So calming.

He fell asleep.

It turned out to be a mistake, Cerulean went missing, and Grian panicked, he got up and searched his mansion, the kids looked as well. Still, with their tiny legs and limited movements they were hardly any help, Axel had begun to cry, and Lottie and Mochi stopped to comfort them.

Grian grew more and more frantic searching every nook and cranny while bouncing Axel and hushing them before his communicator dinged.

<Iskall85> uh there’s a kid in my base  
<Iskall85> like a blue kid, they’re screaming and very loud

<Grian> OH THANK GORD  
<Grian> can you get them to my base Iskall

<Iskall85> sure…

Grian kept bouncing Axel up and down and squeezing Lottie and Mochi against him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Iskall landed and in his arms was a screaming blue axolotl. Iskall immediately let go of Cerulean, and the axolotl crawled into the pond as their siblings crawled after them.

“Thank you Iskall” Grian smiled at him, and Iskall noticed how frazzled he looked, with the unkempt hair having bows and extensions hanging off it and having one leg exposed, Grian tried to shift the pant leg down with the other leg as he walked towards him.

“Oh it was alright” Iskall hated being this awkward with one of his friends, especially one who he considers one of his best friends.

“No, really you saved my life there” Grian chuckled and sighed “I’m not really cut out to be a babysitter.”

“I think you were doing a pretty good job,” Iskall shrugged before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“Why, Iskall, were you watching me?” Grian laughed, and one of his hair bows fell off, he grabbed the tie from the floor and sighed again fingering it.

“Uh, kind of?” Iskall knew Grian was ignoring the elephant, and honestly, he was perfectly happy with that.

Grian giggled “hey can you watch the kids while I go prepare their food? Great thanks” Grian ran back to his mansion to search for his shulker box of food.

Iskall wanted to decline, but the builder had already disappeared into his mansion. The former hitman didn’t have to wait long before Grian came back with his shulker box, and the process of feeding the little tykes began all over again. 

Night soon fell, and the two hermits were trying to get the little ones to sleep. Only it was going horribly; Axel was the only one actually going to sleep in the bottom of the pond while Cerulean, Lottie, and Mochi were chasing each other around and nipping at one another's tails.

Iskall had picked Mochi up, but then they started screaming, which caused the other two to start crying as well, Axel woke up and they too started screeching.

Grian winced at their volume, and began hushing and comforting the kids; he was humming a soft tune before it ascended into a lullaby. As he sang and hummed over the pond, the axolotls began to calm down before settling down at the bottom and drifting off.

Iskall felt himself grow drowsier too and soon he was slumped over Grian and drooling on his shoulder, Grian chuckled at his friend, before continuing the song and making sure the axolotls were asleep.

Then he picked Iskall up bridal style and carried him into the mansion and a guest bedroom, he took off Iskall’s shoes and vest before tucking him in and turning the lights off before slowly closing the door.

“Just like high school, huh” Grian jumped and whirled around, he saw Patty and Pepe smiling, and X was behind them grinning under his helmet.

“Hopefully not exactly” Grian giggled and started taking off his hair accessories, he put them in a nearby shulker box, “tea?”

“Please” Pepe agreed, and the three followed him into the kitchen they watched as Grian put on a kettle and four different tea bags were placed on the counter.

Grian prepared their favourites to a perfect degree, as they sat around the table with Iskall’s muffled snores coming from the bedroom. X, Pepe, and Patty all talking to each other about inconsequential things, it made Grian hopeful that his two families could co-exist with one another. 

THE END


End file.
